


With Flowers in Their Hair

by FudgingPastry



Series: That God AU [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FudgingPastry/pseuds/FudgingPastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ms. Paint has her pie booth set up for the Midwinter Festival, but she sees a stranger interacting with some people and she wonders who they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Flowers in Their Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested My Love and My Light, My Sweetest Miracle from a different person's point of view.

Ms. Paint glanced over her pies just in time to see a hand reaching out to grab one of the sticky buns. Quicker than the blink of an eye, she whacked the hand with her rolling pin. The hand pulled back with a yelp and the baker frowned at her guest.

“Now Mr. Slick, I know that you appreciate my pies, but these are for the festival tonight so please, keep your hands to yourself.” Slick rubbed his hand and eyed the pies hungrily, but he kept away. Satisfied, Ms. Paint went back to work. Tonight was the midwinter festival and all the preparations were almost completed. Slick was getting her booth set up, along with the tables and the benches so people will have a place to sit down to eat.

She hummed while she worked and soon the sun began to set and the festival began with colorful lights and music of all kinds. She absolutely adored the yearly festivals. She did love listening to the music and she wished she could stand on stage and dance at least a little. The only dancing she was able to do now was dancing around the hearth and between the shelves the pastries cooled. Some days she offered her hand to Slick, but he huffed and turned his head away. Sighing wistfully, she set out the pies and plates as the sky darkened.

Soon the festival was in full swing and she was standing behind the counter and swaying to the music. The cobbler and the blacksmith came by and grabbed a slice of cherry pie each. She had turned back to count her supplies and take a quick drink when she heard someone speaking quietly. She turned back and looked out past her booth and there was a tall person leaning over Karkat. They were painting something on his forehead and she squinted, confused. Was this part of the festival? She had never been able to leave the booth because no one was around to watch it for her. The person straightened and left Karkat behind, their hand reaching up to pull a mask in the shape of a goat’s face down over their features.

When Karkat fell, she gasped and hurried out of her booth, but Equius waved her away. He was going to be fine, but she worried when she saw the slight anger in his eyes. She walked back to her booth before she heard the rest of their conversation.

“Oh, Ms. Paint! There you are. I was hoping that I would be able to select one or two of your pies and take it to the poets and storytellers. They have been asking for food for quite some time now and someone suggested your pies.” Kanaya smiled at the woman and she nodded, taking her into the back so she could take a few of the whole pies. Kanaya left with a wave and told the baker that she should come down and listen a while.

“Oh I wish I could sweetheart, but someone has to watch the shop and I…” She trailed off, her face dropping. She wished she could go, but she always had to stay there with her booth. As the festival went on, Ms. Paint lost hope that she would be able to go off for a while when Slick more or less slid up to the booth. He was dripping water everywhere and when she quirked her eyebrows at him, he shrugged and told her how a couple teenagers had knocked him into the water pit. She came around to the front of the booth with a towel and attempted to dry his face. He continued his story, his voice starting off as a low growl. Eventually he calmed down and she offered him a slice of pie. In return, he asked her if she wanted to go for a walk with him.

“I would love too, but you know I have to watch the—“

“Damn the booth!” Ms. Paint gasped and Slick winced, but added, “This morning you could not stop talking about the festival and I thought that you’d… like to go check out the rest of the place.”

“But… my booth…” She began, but Slick spun around and shouted at the crowd.

“Deuce!” A short man came running over to Slick, who proceeded to tell him to watch the stand and to hand out pies to people who asked for them. The man named Deuce ran over to the pie stand and stood by the counter, waiting for customers. Ms. Paint looked back the stand, concerned, but Slick offered up his hand again.

“Yes, I suppose it should be fine. Only a few minutes though, Slick. I will need to come back.”

“Of course. Now, what would you like to see first?” She wasn’t sure, so Slick took her to one of the stages where brightly colored dancers swirled about. As soon as she saw the dancers, her face lit up and she watched them happily. At a lull in the music, she heard voices and a goat bleat and she turned her head to the side. She blinked, surprised. There was that stranger again. The one with the goat mask who had been talking to Karkat. She watched the stranger talking to Tavros and suddenly the stranger froze. She wondered what they were talking about. She sighed and began to turn her head away – after all, it wasn’t her business – when something caught her eye. She squinted and stared at the stranger’s hair. When she realized what it was that she saw, she gasped softly. Slick looked at her curiously.

There were flowers blooming in the stranger’s hair and she watched them a little longer, wondering who the stranger was if they could make flowers bloom in their hair. Someone grabbed her hand and when she turned, it was Deuce. He was bouncing around excitedly and pointing at something burning a little ways away. She couldn’t make out what he was pointing at, but Slick must have recognized it because he cursed and spun away from her and towards the fire, dragging her with him. She let him take her, but not before she tried to get one more look at the stranger with the flowers in their hair.


End file.
